resilientfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewing
Brewing alcoholic beverages is allowed on the server via the Brewery plugin. There are many steps involved in the process and it is important they are carefully followed. Set Up Brewing on Resilient has multiple parts and requirements for a successful brew. In order to begin you will need the following. * Barrels for aging a brew. * Cauldrons for fermenting. * Brewing stands for distilling. * A clock to manage fermenting time. * Water, glass bottles, and lots of ingredients. The Basics Fermenting To begin you will have to set up a cauldron. # Place a cauldron and make sure a block or two beneath it is empty. # Place netherrack 2 blocks underneath the cauldron and light it with a flint & steel for a heat source. Lava can also be placed under the cauldron as another source for heat. # Lastly, place water in the cauldron. This will be enough for 3 beverages. In order to ferment ingredients into a brew, right click the cauldron with the ingredient in your hand. It is EXTREMELY important that you remove the item in your offhand because the Brewery Plugin will try to add both the item in your main hand and your off hand into the cauldron. Now that you have an ingredient or multiple ingredients in the cauldron, right click that cauldron with a clock. You will be able to track how long the brew has been fermenting. After you are satisfied with the duration of fermentation, use a bottle to remove the brew from your cauldron! Distilling All you will need to create is a distiller is to place a brewing stand in your desired location and the put 1 glowstone dust in the top slot of the brewing stand. Distilling will not use up the glowstone and blazepowder is not needed. For brews that require distilling, the quality of the drink is affected by how many times the drink is distilled. Some drinks may require as little as 5 minutes to distill while others may take longer. Aging Aging is done by storing your brew in a barrel. This can be done in a small or large barrel. Different brews may require the barrel to be made out of a particular kind of wood. * Small Barrel: Consists of 8 stairs and one sign that says "Barrel". If built correctly a message in chat will appear. * '''Large Barrel: '''More brews can be stored inside a large barrel. To build one, you will need 16 stairs, 5 fences, 18 wood planks, and one sign that says "Barrel". * '''Types of wood: '''Barrels can be made out of Acacia, Spruce, Dark Oak, Oak, Jungle or Birch. To open a barrel, right click and inventory slot will appear. Place any brew you wish to age inside and let it sit for "1 year" which is 20 minutes in real life. You do not need to be online for a drink to age, however some may take multiple years to age properly. Note: If anything is not fermented, distilled, or aged properly it will appear as a ruined potion. Drinking Effects Each kind of drink has a different alcohol level. It may take multiple beers for any effects to set in unlike vodka which has a higher alcohol level. When drinking you may experience the following: * Nausea- Nausea potion effect * Slurred Speech- Things you say in chat will be distorted. * Stumble- Walking in a straight line may become difficult. * Vomiting * Hangover- If you log out while drunk, you may still experience some effects when you return. In order to become sober again, you can eat bread or drink milk to try and rid yourself of the effects. Recipes